Antonym, Synonym and Homonyms
by bijective and invertible
Summary: A Mikoto/ Totsuka centric drabble series. Rate and Review please :) Last chapter up!
1. Antonym

**Title:** Antonym

**Summary:** A drabble series involving Mikototsu.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own K project

**Warning:** Yaoi

* * *

**Fragile **

Mikoto was anything but fragile. Yet when he had confessed his feelings to Totsuka; he had been as scared and as fragile as a baby bird about to take flight.

**Sturdy**

Totsuka was the sturdy backbone of the red clan; the person who kept them all together. It was thus quite obvious that with his death the clan was shattered. Yet they were even more united after it.

**Innocent**

Innocent wasn't a word that could be used to describe the Red King. Yet when one observed his face as he read Alice in Wonderland to Anna one could see his face light up with innocent child like joy.

**Guilty**

Everyone had guilty pleasures; Totsuka's was to make Mikoto smile. Even if it involved crazy antics on his part.

**Calm**

When Anna looked through her red marble and announced that the mafia boss in front of them was uninvolved with Totsuka's death everyone let out a sigh of utmost relief. After all everyone wanted to enjoy the calm before the storm that was Mikoto's rage started.

**Agitated**

Totsuka was seldom if ever agitated. However he was currently walking in suppressed tension pacing back and forth as he waited for Mikoto to come back from the latest raid. None of them wanted Izumo to discover that they had been raiding his cellar regularly for free beer.

**War**

With Totsuka's death the colorless king managed to start a war between the Red and the Blue king. But it wasn't really a war; that would suggest that both sides would have an equal chance of winning. In the end three kings would lose their life and two would be left with broken hearts.

**Peace**

Peace was something fleeting, something that did not stay for long. That was why Mikoto strove to enjoy the small peaceful moments between him and his lover.

**Laughter**

Tatara gasped as he stared at his hip. On it was a tiny heart shaped tattoo. He was startled when he heard a rich laughter coming from behind him. He jumped and turned backwards to see Mikoto was laughing. The warm baritone mesmerized him for a moment before he frowned and asked "Why are you laughing?" "Wait till you see your ass." Came the unusually cheerful reply.

**Sadness**

Sadness was a foreign emotion to Totsuka. As the tears fell in rivulets from his brown eyes he wondered if he could ever forgive himself, if anything ever happened to his beloved Red King.

* * *

Sadness: In an AU where Suoh gets hurt trying to help Tatara.

Hope you enjoyed. Your feedback is most welcome. :)


	2. Synonym

**Title:** Synonym

**Summary:** A drabble series involving Mikototsu. The second part of this series.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own K project

**Warning:** Yaoi

* * *

Sylvene- Thanks for the review :)

Guest- If u don like mikototsu why are u even reading this story?

June- Heres an update!

* * *

**Little**

When Mikoto was little he was afraid of the dark but as he grew up he stopped becoming afraid of it. After all there was nothing to be afraid of. Instead he started to fear himself. His own ridiculous strength and hot temper. After Totsuka's death he started to fear darkness again since the night brought sleep and with it despair.

**Small**

A small boy stood watching as his parents left him for good, leaving him alone in the park by the swing set. He waited for them to return as they had promised him, expecting gifts and kisses but all they left behind was his broken heart.

**Crazy**

Crazy. That was the only word that could be used to describe Mikoto's fighting style. It didn't follow any rules . It was raw and animalistic in it's purest form. It brought a strange pleasure to the viewer. That was why when Mikoto had rescued Totsuka from those bullies , he couldn't help but admire Mikoto.

**Insane**

Sometimes Mikoto wondered if he young boy following him around was insane. It wasn't impossible; but then again he wondered if he himself was also insane. Why else would he allow the brat to follow him around.

**Well known**

Totsuka was well known. He was known in certain nigh clubs as a very talented singer and crowd puller; among people who searched for talent as someone who always said no to any and every offer no matter how tempting. To enemies of Homra as the weak third executive. To casual aquintances he was a warm friend; to the boys and Anna in Homra a parent figure. To Izumo a friend on whom he could always rely upon. To Mikoto a ray of light in the darkness.

**Famous**

In Shizume city the Red Clan was famous as the clan of violence and rage. They were a group of vigilantes who had ties to the city's underworld. Even more famous or more specifically infamous was the Red King who was thought to be a demon. However the demon was lonely, placed on a pedestal he did not want. Fame brought reverence and veneration but also a reputation he did not want. The reputation of being a monster.

**Vacant**

Mikoto was not someone who was afraid of any thing. But it was pure fear that gripped his heart when he felt the vacant warmth where Tatara's aura should have been.

**Empty**

Empty. Every place was empty. Totsuka turned to look at the Red King. "Where are they?"asked Totsuka. "I threw them all away." replied the Red King unperturbed by Totsuka's glare. To him it was more like cute pouting. However he finally decided to take pity on Tatara and answered with a curt "I ate them all." He then smirked as Totsuka launched into a rant about how he needed the strawberries for making a cake. Finally Tatara decided he had to be smarter from now on about where he hides the strawberries if he wanted to prevent the king from eating them.

**High**

Totsuka was like a drug to Mikoto. The way he smiled, the way he moaned sweetly when Mikoto kissed him breathless down to the extremely cute pout when he couldn't have his way. Totsuka was a drug Mikoto loved to get high on. No wonder the withdrawal resulted in his death.

**Tall**

Totsuka loved how tall his king was. It made him more king like somehow. It made him more imposing and magnificent. But mostly he liked it cause he loved how safe he felt in the king's warm embrace.

* * *

One more chap to go... :) Please leave reviews they make my day. ;)


	3. Homonym

**Title:** Synonym

**Summary:** A drabble series involving Mikototsu. The third part of this series.

**Disclaimer : ** I don't own K project

**Warning:** Yaoi

**A/N**: Heres the last chapter of this series. Thank you for the lovely reviews everybody. :) as usual don't forget to leave your thoughts :D

* * *

**Back**

"You are back." whispered an ailing brunette who was laid on the bed. "Of course I am." whispered Mikoto as he dropped a kiss on Tatara's head.

**Back**

Totsuka had spent a lot of time looking at his king's back. No he wasn't protecting it since he was too weak to, Suoh Mikoto was strong enough to protect himself. Totsuka merely hoped one day he to could be that strong so as not be a burden.

**Cave**

No he wasn't going to cave under pressure. No matter how much Anna or Tatara pleaded and made mournful puppy eyes he the third king, fabled demon of Shizume city, Homra's boss was not under any circumstances going to enter the Disney Princess Collectibles store with them to buy Anna clothes.

**Cave**

While returning from the cave where he had found a lonely boy looking for his friend's ghost, Tatara stopped in his tracks. Bringing his hands together he took a picture of the group in front of him with his heart. When the king turned in query he found himself smiling and answering "Just for a bit I wanted to press m heart's shutter."

**Fawn**

"Wait wait... if the king is like a lion then Totsuka san must be a lioness. You know since they are dating." said Yata.

Some of the members of Homra were busy discussing and assigning each member of the red clan with an animal. For example Izumo was a grouchy old bear, Anna was a rabbit etc etc. The king was obviously a lion. While they had no trouble assigning the animals to others when it came to Tatara they were at a fix. Various people had various theories. Izumo was convinced that the guy was a puppy, Yata was sure that the man was a lioness. Basically everybody had their own opinions.

"Tatara is a fawn." announced Anna quietly while sipping her orange juice.

"Why do you say that Anna chan" asked Izumo curiously.

"Because he is like them. " replied Anna as if it explained everything.

The rest agreed with her after all their beloved Anna chan was always right.

**Fawn**

Mikoto often wondered why Tatara followed him around despite the risks. He also wondered why he even allowed it. He shouldn't let someone so close, the closeness would come back to haunt them. Mikoto also often felt insecure. He felt as if Tatara was only trying to get close to him for the security that would be offered, he felt that Tatara's words were mere fawning over him. Like the kind the thugs did in order to please him.

So one day he corners Tatara and almost demands an answer.

"Ano.. It's because king is so cool!" exclaims Tatara his face filled with true admiration.

**Light**

Despite Mikoto's thug like characteristics and hot headedness he was unlike what other people thought was quite stealthy. He was light on his feet but only when he felt like it.

He stealthily crept behind the guy who was hitting on Tatara and he was unsurprised & rather amused at the yelp that came from the mans throat when he loomed behind him. As the stranger ran away as fast as he could Mikoto smirked. Sometimes being sneaky was good.

**Light**

The bright light of the morgue was cold and unfeeling. Each step into the room tore at Izumo's heart. He was jerked away from his thoughts when the coroner spoke to him. "Is this Totsuka Tatara." The only response the other male got was Izumo nodding. The man gave him a sympathetic smile before handing him some papers for signing.

Izumo sighed and signed the papers before leaving quickly. Outside he took a breath of fresh air before thinking whimsically** 'It's just a matter of time before I have to come back here.'**

**Sink**

Picking up the dirty dishes from the Totsuka slowly washed them. The mundane and repetitively chore kept him from worrying about Mikoto. The red king and the rest of the red clan had gone to carry out a raid.

Tatara was soon absorbed in his task. When Mikoto suddenly hugged him from behind he jumped in surprise before smiling.

"Welcome back, king"

"I'm home"

**Sink**

The water was cold and Mikoto flailed trying to stay afloat. The slender arms wrapping around his torso was both a blessing and an embarrassment. After all what would people say if they knew that the Red king couldn't even swim and had to be rescued from sinking by his lover.


End file.
